


Back in Rad action

by Hamilover



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Enid and her gfs are only mentioned, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween date, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Most characters are only mentioned, Motorcycle Date, Motorcycles, Off-screen Relationship(s), The Rare Ship Swap, based off of a post hotlegs101 made, fancy dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilover/pseuds/Hamilover
Summary: A sorta ship-swap for Radmond instead of Rednid okay I phrased that awfully it's basically back in red action but Radmond version as kinda a halloween thing I don't know please read it I've spent hours working on it!





	Back in Rad action

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think please comment!

Rad yawned it was boring working the counter ,since it was Halloween Enid wanted to spend time with her family and her girlfriends Elodie and Red Action, so she asked Rad to cover her shift. Of course being the kind selfless friend he was, he agreed to cover for her though he never realized how boring it was when there wasn't a rush even though he hated it when it was busy the costumers were always so impatient. He was just scrolling through his social media feed bored out of his skull, then something got his attention it was Raymond holding his phone in one hand taking the picture, and the other was making a peace sign. The caption under the selfie said "The prince of panache is back babies!!! <3 <3 <3" Rad snickered his face flushing slightly he then quickly looked around to make sure no one else was there, and when he knew for sure the coast was clear he clicked on Raymond's account. He scrolled through his feed, the second photo was just Raymond sitting on a couch and out of focus and him looking over his shoulder with a smirk, and behind the couch was Fink and Jethro looking at Raymond with excited grins. The caption said "For some reason I feel like I'm being watched...wonder why?" with three confused emojis Rad laughed at that he knew that feeling Dendy and K.O. did that to him all the time but unfortunately they were about as subtle as a firecracker. The third photo made Rad almost fall over laughing, it was Raymond with poorly done makeup that looked like a child did it and his hair fixed in a similar manner with Shannon, Mikayla, and Fink laughing hysterically in the background. The comment stated "Forgot to lock my bedroom door so my sisters decided to give me a makeover,I look fabulous ^.^ ~ <3 <3 <3" Rad put his head down on the counter and laughed hysterically it wasn't just the fact his sisters did that when he was sleeping it was the fact he was owning it by posting it on social media and saying he looked ~fabulous~ after a few minutes of laughing and trying to calm himself down and then scrolled down the fourth picture was Raymond taking a selfie looking done as he had the same childish hair style from the third photo but exposing his forehead and the same badly done makeup with the word "DORK" written in marker on his forehead and what looked like a drawn on black eye and handlebar mustache, and smooch mark on his cheek. And his siblings were looking at him entertained and laughing and Shannon's lips were puckered with the same lipstick on Raymond's cheek. The caption on this photo said "Protip: if you come to Boxmore don't fall asleep my siblings are jerks" Rad laughed and sighed dreamily still scrolling "Man Raymond is way too cool for both Boxmore and the Plaza...." He heard the door open at the front of the store but he just focused on the picture of Raymond holding Fink with her hair braided looking absolutely elated with the caption "I think she likes it hehe ^v^" Then Raymond made a new post Rad clicked on it and froze his face flushing "Wait..!" Raymond was posing at Gar's counter with a peace sign but he looked different his hair was longer and completely black in a loose bun he was taller and there was no green on his body just the same yellowish color of his face but lighter and all over his body, his eyes seemed to be a brighter red and kind of like they were glowing, and then there were red lines on his neck and torso two on each side of his neck and three on each side of his torso similar to gills. He was wearing a biker jacket that was also a crop top and shirt that was also a crop top but thinner than the jacket he was wearing and was strapless.Leggings that stopped at his kneecaps and a belt, he was also wearing fingerless gloves, black ankle bracelets, he was barefoot and his feet were more like claws kind of like a dinosaurs and a tail once again like a dinosaurs.  

"Heya" Rad quickly put his phone away and looked up and stared at Raymond who was leaning on the counter he flipped his hair "Hey Rad~" Rad's face flushed and he had trouble focusing on anything "W-w-welcome to G-Gar's-" luckily Raymond decided to take pity on Rad "Oh can you get me one of these gum things, thanks~" Raymond grabbed some blueberry flavored gum and gave it to Rad "Y-you um l-look d-different?" Rad struggled to try and find the right words "Hmm oh I'm not wearing my armor." Rad struggled to focus on anything other than Raymond "So my family is out of town on a business trip and there's a big costume party in Neo Riot City and I have no one to go with~" Rad couldn't even scan the gum Raymond gave him "Are you asking me ou-" He paused for second "Are you asking me to hang out?" Rad leaned in towards Raymond, Raymond then stuck his tongue out "It's an option" He smiled warmly and excitedly "I mean you can do whatever you want but for the next few minutes" he flipped a techno out of seemingly nowhere making Rad catch it "I'll be around~" he winked at him and walked out. Rad's face flushed and he paused for a few minutes "Er ok what was that about?" K.O. then popped up out of nowhere and said "I think he wants to hang out with you Rad he did say there was going to be a party those are always fun." K.O. then moved closer to Rad and sat on the counter "Well it's probably just some trap or trick or thing and wait he he didn't even take his gum!" Rad grabbed the gum "Hey K.O. can you cover the counter for me?" K.O. jumped up excitedly "Of course I'll make you proud of me!"  Rad smiled and brushed him aside "Yeah yeah you're adorable." Rad waved and walked outside saying "Hey Raymond you forgot your gum-" He heard a bubble pop and Rad jumped "Hey~" Raymond leaned against the wall chewing on the blueberry gum and made it a bubble and popped it again "T-the gum but you left-" Rad looked from his hand back to Raymond who chuckled "O-oh heheh so how far away is this party and uh how are we going to get there?" Rad nervously twirled his hair "Well first we need costumes since it is a costume party luckily I have connections so we can get Grade A costumes."Raymond boasted happily "And then we can go to this fancy restaurant near Neo Riot City where the owner owes me." he then put a hand on his hip and said "As for the transportation I've got that covered~" Raymond then brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled suddenly Rad heard an engine roar and out of nowhere a dark fuchsia colored motorcycle came appeared and stopped right in front of Raymond, who jumped up in the air and landed perfectly on the bike and he pulled out two helmets with spikes in a mohawk style along top of them and the helmets were a similar color to the bike. Raymond put on one of the helmets ,Rad noted with amusement how he had a special hole for his hair, then he extended the other helmet to Rad and said "Hop on~" Rad blushed as he grabbed the helmet ,noticing how there were two holes that looked almost specifically for him and his antenna, he put it on and got on the motorcycle unsure of what to do with his hands. "Oh and I like to go fast so you need to hold on tightly~" Rad swore all of his blood was in his face "O-oh um..." Rad just held onto the side of the motorcycle nervously. Raymond chuckled and sweetly said "I meant you need to hold onto me Radicles." Rad felt his face heat up even more even though that seemed impossible at this point Rad barely managed to squeak out an "O-oh-okay!" Rad awkwardly wrapped his arms around Raymond and he totally didn't  notice how soft and warm Raymond's body was. Raymond laughed and then turned to him "Alright here for some extra insurance," Rad was confused until he felt Raymond's tail wrap around his waist he almost squeaked as his face was so red it looked like he was on fire "Just think of it as some sort of seatbelt k?" Rad quickly nodded before taking a discreet deep breath and then cleared his throat "Uh y-yeah totally um safety first you know heh heh?" Rad desperately trying to keep his cool avoided eye contact Raymond laughed melodiously " Exactly! Now ready to go and have some fun~" "This man is going to be the death of me." Rad thought to himself he nervously laughed and freed one of his hands from their grip on Raymond and pulled at the collar of his crop top "Y-yep I l-love to um have fun!" Once again Raymond laughed "Alright then let's go wild!"

  


Raymond wasn't lying when he said his motorcycle was fast ,they got almost all the way up to Neo Riot City in less then fifteen minutes Rad enjoyed every minute of the ride Raymond turned on the radio which he explained was connected to the helmets so they could listen to music while they rode. Raymond had really good taste in music so much so he almost felt disappointed when they stopped, almost. Raymond then used the kickstand and unwrapped his tail from Rad's waist and Rad let go of his waist then Raymond hopped off the motorcycle and then held his hand out towards Radicles, whose face instantly heated up and his eyes widened, Rad didn't hesitate to hold his hand and let Raymond help him off the bike. After they removed their helmets they walked into the costume store, "So I was thinking we could do a couple costume?" Raymond asked smiling at Rad who quite literally was having a heart attack at this point, "Y'know like a knight and a prince?" Rad smiled nervously "Oh y-yeah I l-like that idea, let's do that!" Raymond laughed "Alright I think the medieval costumes are in the back, let's go!" Raymond then held Rad's hand and walked with him to one of the aisles, they browsed for a few minutes then Raymond said "Hey Radicles, I found the perfect costume for you~" Raymond held up a woman's knight costume that looked as if 90% of it was missing it was pretty much just underwear and a far too short skirt, Rad snickered and said "Okay only if you wear this!" Rad held up a princess costume that looked more like lingerie than anything else. Raymond laughed hysterically "Ah who even comes up with this stuff?" He motioned to a dragon costume that looked nothing like a dragon.Rad almost died out laughing "Who knows dude, maybe people who don't understand how clothes work." The two browsed for the next few minutes occasionally making jokes before they both decided on their costumes, then they decided that they'd change after they had dinner then they'd head over and have a party. The restaurant was so fancy Rad couldn't help but feel intimated " _I'm way out of my league..."_ Rad thought to himself I mean for Pete's sake he was still wearing his crop-top! The walls were a dark sapphire with a thin gold fish design and scarlet curtains with light blue and purple fish sewn into them, the floors were designed to look like a sunset going from purple to red to a orange then yellow gradients.In the corners and middle of the room were tables with the most delicious looking sushi Rad had ever seen, and they all were presented in some sort of over the top manner that looked fancy and delectable. Even the  _tables_ looked incredibly detailed the tablecloth was a pearly white and the ends were laced with shiny gold thread sewn into intricate designs, and on top of the tables were candles in the shtheyape of a peacock blue fish jumping out of the water with little sprinkles of white, baby blue, and shiny cerulean mixed into the glass, each table also had light violet porcelain vases with a bouquet of roses.And on top of everything else they had live jazz music, the classiest music there is! Rad stared in awe at how complicated and detailed the restaurant was he forgot why he was here, Raymond grabbed his hand and asked "Oh yeah I forgot to ask do you like sushi, after all this is a sushi restaurant." Rad was brought back to reality "O-oh yeah sushi is one of my favorite foods, actually!" Raymond laughed "Good, let us go get a table." The two walked hand in hand to the desk at the front of the restaurant, with a dark red carpet leading to it, at the desk there was a cyclops with thin upward horns, goat ears one of which had a tag in it, with curly hazel hair tied in a tight bun, and they were wearing a dark purple vest, a silky white button up shirt, and a puffy ivory ascot and dark purple dress pants. The cyclops heard them approaching and smiled widely when he saw Raymond "Ray! Wassup fam?" The two fist-bumped in a familiar friendly sort of way that turned into a bro hug Raymond laughed happily "Sawyer! How ya doin' mate?" The cyclops who's name was apparently named Sawyer laughed "Ah can't complain so who's your  _friend~_ " The enby looked at Rad with a smug grin clearly teasing them both Raymond smiled and walked over to Rad and threw his arm around Rad's shoulders and pulled him closer almost into his chest "This is Radicles we're going to a costume party and thought it would be a good idea to get dinner and since I have it in with the manager" He exchanged a look with Sawyer who nodded knowingly with a smile "I thought this was a pretty good idea." Sawyer complacently smirked "Alright let me get you and your  _paramour~"_ They lead Rad and Raymond towards a table with white roses lined with red, they smiled and said "So what would you two like to drink?" Rad was about to sit down but Raymond stopped him "I'd like a raspberry sgroppino for me what would you like Radicles?" Rad had never heard of that drink so he nervously said "Uh I'll have what he's having..."Rad nervously laughed, Raymond smiled and laughed genuinely Sawyer smirked looking from Rad to Raymond "I'll bring your drinks as soon as possible for you two paramours~" Raymond rolled his eyes as Sawyer walked away, he then turned to Rad and said "As you can see Sawyer is quite the character" Raymond chuckled to himself ",but anyways the food here is ~amazing~ and it's also a buffet so we don't even have to wait!" Raymond gleefully stated smiling widely, Rad couldn't help but smile back what could he say his smile was contagious."Thank cob I haven't had anything since breakfast!" Raymond laughed and the two walked over to the buffet.

After they got their first round of food they sat down and Rad started telling one of his work stories, Rad motioned wildly to emphasize his point "Okay so like I was trying to not make Mr.Gar suspicious but still occupied since I accidentally destroyed the picture he had of K.O.'s mom, and after pretending me and Enid were practicing a dance that he gave a 7.5 even though it was like super graceful, and then Enid was like "There's a cheapskate in the magazine aisle go get him!" , and then had to pretend I didn't know how to use a mop, like a dunce, and made him teach me how to clean from like the basics of how to hold a mop," Raymond laughed genuinely and leaned forward, resting his face on his hand and stared lovingly at Rad. "Sounds like you were putting in the most work." Rad smiled for a second then continued his story "I know right! Anyways so after he teaches me how to clean and gives me life advice. Enid yells at him and to look out the window ,even though there was nothing there, so I had to do some quick thinking and my first instinct was to put on a puppet show-" "Naturally~" "So after taking some puppets from Crinkly Wrinkly, even though I have  _no_ idea why he has them, I put on the puppet show of a life time and since K.O. is the least subtle person ever Mr.Gar caught on, so Enid quickly teleported us and we all tried to be as inconspicuous looking as possible it didn't work though  _obviously_ so me and Enid both try to blame each other then out of nowhere K.O.'s like 'it was all of us' and we all like admitted we were wrong and then Mr.Gar was like" Rad lowered his voice and made it gruffer and edgier " **I am so disappointed**." Raymond laughed covering his mouth in the most adorable way possible Rad smiled at him "Luckily K.O.'s mom bailed out us out and we and we agreed never to mention it again!" Rad put one of the pieces of sushi in his mouth proud of how much he had made Raymond laugh."Dude that's once Ernesto, Mikayla, and Jethro 'accidentally' broke into Billiam Milliam's house and stole a expensive vase and they just put a plastic cup in it's place." Now it was Rad's turn to laugh hysterically "No way! How'd he react when he noticed it was missing?" Rad asked eyes wide ,Raymond ate a piece of sushi, smirked and simply said " ** _Bold of you to assume he noticed it was missing._** " Rad couldn't believe it " _OH.MY.GOD!"_ They both laughed hysterically, and continued to exchange entertaining stories and eat sushi till they were full, then they went into the restroom and changed into their costumes Raymond was the prince and Radicles was his knight. Raymond's outfit was your typical prince costume, yet so much more than that, he had a shimmering golden crown with silver lining the edges and wrapping around it, the crown stood up and rested on his hair.The costume itself was elegant and refined as if it was pulled straight from a fairytale he had a long sleeved linen button up shirt lined with golden string around his cuffs, and a golden sash with lighter golden flowers sewn into the top of the shoulder, the buttons were a lovely dark purple that blended perfectly with the gold. The pants were a dark crimson red with roses stitched into them, that went beautifully with his dark cobalt knee high heeled boots, he had creme colored gloves with beige hems basted into the bottom of the sleeve.Rad's costume was different but elegantly detailed all the same he wore a thin black and gray onesie sewn in such a way that it looked liked chainmail it even shined! So did the armor that came with it, it shined like it was pure silver and yet it felt like silk, it looked like pure genuine armor and Rad looked like an honest to cob knight! Rad couldn't even begin to describe how incredible and detailed it was, Rad was so proud when he saw himself in a mirror he almost forgot Raymond was there so he said to himself "Dang who's this tough looking knight~" he held his right arm up in a flex and the left arm was admiring his chin Raymond laughed "Hold on there stud~" Raymond leaned next to Rad ,resting on the sink with a smirk making Rad jump and flush out of embarrassment and how dashing Raymond looked "We're not done yet, I haven't even done your makeup yet~" Rad looked at him confused "Makeup?" Raymond nodded "Mhm! We can't just look okay, we gotta slay~" Raymond then booped Rad's nose ,Rad laughed shyly "Oh my god dude!" Raymond then sat down at the couch and patted the seat next to him "Come 'ere I'll do you're eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and some lipstick for good measure!" Rad sat down next to him laughing "Are you going to wear makeup too?" Raymond brought out metallic blue and purple eyeshadow and dark purple eyeliner "First we'll start with eyeliner then eyeshadow, then blush and finally your lipstick!"  Rad closed his eyes as Raymond layered the eyeliner around both eyes "First I'm going to layer it, then darken and smudge it around your eyelids k?"  Rad smiled "K." the two laughed, Rad then Raymond use his thumb to smudge the eyeliner, Rad's face flushed at the contact Raymond then put the cap back on and Rad almost opened his eyes but Raymond stopped him "Up, pup, up don't open just yet I have to apply the eye shadow." Rad smiled "Wait really already, you just started on the eye linear?" Raymond sweetly chuckled "Yeah I usually do my family's makeup and well they ain't patient people if I take to long they get fussy." Rad snickered "Oh my god." "Now stay still~" After Raymond did Rad's eyeshadow and put the red blush on his cheeks, he moved on to the lipstick he told Rad to pucker up and then brought out some partially transparent dark red lipstick applied it, the moved on to his own make up. He used dark green eye liner and metallic dark blue and green eyeshadow, he used dark pink blush ,and he used somewhat transparent dark blue lipstick.Then Raymond turned to Rad "Alright, I'm ready you want head out?" Rad who was taking tons of selfies with his badass costume and incredible makeup. Rad felt his entire face burning "O-oh yeah let's go!" Rad walked over toward him, somewhat embarrassed, Raymond chuckled smiling sincerely "Let's live!" 

They rode Raymond's badass motorcycle to the party, Rad probably held on to Raymond a bit tighter then he should have but he couldn't help it, as he stared in awe of the city and the bright lights, the large buildings, neon green of the city. Rad was unsure of whether or not to stare at the city or Raymond...his hair still in the loose bun strands swaying in the wind, his makeup glistening in the pale moonlight, smiling in a smug in a delightfully elated way that made Rad's antenna curl into a heart shape and his face flush with a dopey lovestruck look on his face. When they inevitably got to the party, the building was colorfully painted in bright neon with flickering lights shining through the thin windows, in all honesty it looked like a rave. Then they went in hand in hand ,after Raymond checked their makeup if course, the inside drastically contrasted to the outside it had warm dark crimson the music was calming and upbeat ,there were ton of people in costumes all of them detailed and interesting.Rad jumped when Raymond put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to closer "Hey, wanna dance?" Raymond extended his hand to him, Rad's face flushed and he smiled as he took his hand and was quickly pulled closer towards Raymond. The two's dance was a bit clumsy at first but after a few moments they ended up moving simultaneously and fluidly, moving in unison to the upbeat music Rad's heart beat swelling with affection for the Robotic shark dancing with him. Rad was caught off-guard when Raymond then dipped him smiling wickedly, Rad stared at him in disbelief  "You did  **not** just dip me." Raymond laughed heartedly "So what if I did~" Raymond leaned in closer to Rad's face "What are you going to about it?~" Raymond teased ,the red lights highlighting his shiny makeup and his sharp perfectly white teeth. Rad smiled and flushed helplessly "This."he then stepped on Raymond's claw ,foot thing not too rough but enough to catch him off guard Raymond, sure enough, Raymond then stopped dipping him and fell back slightly  "Oh you bastard!" Raymond teased smiling widely Rad leaned baiting him "You had it coming Ray~" Rad mimicked how Raymond teased him which he knew Raymond realized which was emphasized by his grin and is snicker "Perhaps I did," He then spun him around and placed one hand on Rad's hip and the other extended to Rad and Rad  positioned one hand on Raymond's shoulders and the other holding Raymond's hand to make it more comfortable for both of them. They were both light on their feet spinning and turning, moving in unison as the music swelled in his ears and his chest pounded as he prepared himself to ask him this next question. "So um I have this really obvious and stupid question but uh um-" Rad nervously tightened his grip on Raymond who simply said "There's no problem with clarification Radicles~"  Rad flushed smiling his ears dropping "So um was this-was this a uh date?" Rad looked up at him then quickly back at the floor, they didn't stop dancing just slowed down slightly,Raymond then asked "Well I also have a question, do you want it to be?" Rad didn't or couldn't stop himself from quickly responding "Oh yeah most definitely" Rad felt all the heat rise to his face "I uh mean um I would" he cleared his throat "it would be uh  _nice_ but uh I-I-I mean it's" Raymond leaned close enough for it to almost be a kiss all Rad had to do was lean in, Rad could feel Raymond's lips ever so slightly pressing into him, Rad couldn't help but lean into it. The kiss itself was gentle, sweet, and surprisingly stressless it only lasted for a moment but a heavenly moment at that ,the two stared for a few breathless minutes smiling absentmindedly. After a few silent moments Rad stared "That was...." Raymond finished "Astounding..." "Y-yeah.." Then they started dancing closer to one another more intimate this time, yet they were still so perky and buoyant. The night was filled with laughing and joking, fun and astonishment, in a way that left Radicles breathless and amazed, after the party ended they went for a quick motorcycle ride through the lovely night and starlight. Rad and Raymond after what felt like a few blissful hours of nothing but them riding around occasionally stopping to sit in the wet grass cracking jokes and ,leaning into each other having the most cliche date night ever and they  _loved it,_ and it was just perfect. When they finally decided to call it a night Raymond dropped him off at his van, Rad wanted to thank him "Hey uh Raymond uh t-thanks for uh everything dinner ,the costume, and uh just well everything." Raymond smiled happily "Don't mention it Radicles now before we part~" and spun him around in somewhat dance motion "Wha-Raymond? w-woah!" Rad was now in front of Raymond who was holding his left hand in his, and his right hand is his. And then kissed Rad's cheek deeply while putting a rose in his costume, then spun him around again this time so he landed on the handle of his van looking dazed but happy ,his antenna in the shape of a heart. Raymond then heel-turned and got back on his motorcycle putting his helmet on and then turned to Radicles "See you 'round Rad~" then drove away leaving Rad an infatuated, flushed, mess.     

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I worked pretty hard and I'd really appreciate if you comment!


End file.
